Akatsuki or Leaf Kunoichi
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: i wander into the world of naruto to find my real parent. Who is not who i want them to be..
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki or Leaf Kunoichi

One-shot  
I don't own naruto...

Chapter one:  
Entrance

I couldn't believe we were moving again. We have moving ever year for so many years that I can't count. And every time, I don't, I never fit in. I am the out cast. We moved over on the weekend, so I had time to unpack. Pulse I am planning to skip school on my first day, there too. Like it matter they would not like me anyways. I when to sleep on Sunday night, not want to awake on Monday morning. But it did my alarm awoke me. I got up and got dressed, then when out the door and when to school.

When we came to the town we passed the school and about a mile back there is a forest back the school. So I started walking to the school, well the forest for the day. I went exploring in the forest and I found a waterfall with a pool of water below it. I had no second thought about jumping into the water or swimming. The water was deeper than I had imagination in the first place.

It took me forever to get back to the surface, but when I got back. I saw some faces and I jumped out of the water. And placed my feet on solid ground, I noticed this isn't the same place I was before I went into the water. And I noticed that the gravity is lighter here, okay. Back to the problem at hand, "Who were those people & where am I?"

I looked back and see no one and their was a few people there a few seconds ago. I started to run anywhere but here.

But no one was following me, (or so I thought) yet. I didn't noticed but I felt the pain come when the needles pierced my body, I screamed. And something in my body started to build up and I never felt like this before. And I can't hold it in any longer.

Out of my hands shot fire (out of my left hand) and water (out of my right hand). They both shot like a whirlpool around me and then to the sky. Then it extended outwards, the water extinguished the fire. But for me the fire burned brighter than the cool water. I am burning up and I can barely walk but I did. I finally made it to a village.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki or Leaf Kunoichi  
Leaf Village help's

I walked into the Village gate, I could barely shout for "help!". I looked behind me and saw them but I also saw some other people. I think they are on my side. I tried to get out of the way but i could not move. I just started to fall and I could not stop myself. And this pink haired girl caught me and said, "I need to get you to the hospital, now."

I only did the thing I could do which is nod. It only took a few minutes to get to the hospital, if it was the hospital. Well it was the hospital because, of the medical-nins came rushing to me. They ask her, "What happen to her?"

She looked at me and I answered them with, "Some people in red and black cloaks attacked me."  
That all I could said before, I was hit with a wave of pain. The pain is so unbearable, that I pass out in under a minute.

When I came to, I was in a bed. I always hated hospitals, but I will stay as long as needed. Then that pink haired girl walked into the room.

She asked, "Do you know why the Akatsuki is after you?"

"No I do not know that or who is this Akatsuki?" I asked. "I don't remember much of anything sorry. The only thing I can remember is my name, which is Kiku Ryuunosuke (first, last)."  
I started to cry, "I don't know where my home is."

She tried to comfort me by saying, "Don't worry I'm Sakura and you can stay with me, if you want."

"Sakura I'm not feeling so good." I stated. It felt like I am on fire. I knew I am dispersing something from my body in a large sum. Then I look at my hand, and they are glowing red and I was about to scream. Then I found myself in a dark corridor.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

This place looks so familiar to me. Then I remember, that I was in here in a dream, someone always talks to me. And I try to reach them. But I never did, I always awake up before I do.

I yell "Hello is anyone there?"

"Yes come here and meet me."

I noticed the hallway is a straight way to there.

"Come closer, girl." the voice said.

And I did but I didn't know, why I did.

"W-w-what a-are y-you?" I stammered.

"I am the Spirit Demon, I control water and fire, as you know in your last battle. I also do more but your not ready. But I can help you with the things you needed to know now."

"Okay," I said.

"Chakra it runs through your body as you noticed the red chakra but you didn't know it. Chakra is spirit energy people use to perform jutsu. But if you to much chakra than you have, you will die. If you can't perform a jutsu connectly than you can try again."

"Fine, but you said about the red chakra, what it's for?" I asked.

"Well it when you had too much chakra."

"Okay, what if I'm low in chakra?" I say.

"You would be glowing blue and be freezing (opposite of each other). When you are low on chakra, I can give you some but not a lot, because the chakra would take over."

"Okay what your name?" I asked.

"Raine and your is?" she asked me.

"Kiku" I reply.

"Okay I think that enough information." she stated.

"Fine" I say.

"Good. You should be waking up anytime now." she said.

"Bye and thanks Raine" I said.

"You are welcome Kiku." she reply.

I woke up in the forest "Shit." How did I get here. Then in my mind Raine said, "Never be alone in the forest."

"Okay," I said

So I ahead back to the village. I ran into Sakura.

I said, "Sakura, I used too much chakra" and I fell. I just blacked out again. Before I open my eyes when I awoke, I knew someone is watching me. I reactive on my instinct, I am behind him with a kunai (which I took from Sakura).

"Who are you, boy?" I asked.

He answered simple and quickly, "Sasuke Uchiha, why do you ask?"

"You look like a guy who attacked me, so are you him?" I replied.

"No he is my brother, though he killed are whole clan." he said void of emotion.

"So what, I just escape a couple of S-Ranked criminals known as the Akatsuki." I replied.

"What- how?" he asked surprised.

'Don't tell him, he does not need to know.' Raine told me.


	3. Note

I'm sorry to inform you about my inability to continue writing all my stories so go to my accounts and pick the one you want me to continue most.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will understand


End file.
